Professor Alaric
Professor Alaric Locke Gender: '''Male '''Age: 30 House: 'Slytherin '''Class: '''Spellcrafting '''Patronus: '''Raven '''TikTok: '@alariclocke 'Instagram: '› jetblackqrow @jetblackqrow 'Hashtags: '#profalaric #onyxbloodcurse #originmagic #lockebrothers '''Backstory Alaric graduated from Hogwarts with very high marks. He has always been skilled with magic, especially Transfigurations, and eventually decided to take up the dangerous art of Spellcrafting. He had a wife and child, who in a tragic turn of events both perished. His last remaining family is his brother, Tobias. They have a friendly dynamic, and although they were separated at a young age, still seem to care for each other. He became an Auror almost immediately after graduating but left that life to teach. He began instructing at Hogwarts at the age of 25, starting with Transfigurations, then moving on to start his own class of Spellcrafting. Only those with Outstanding marks in all subjects could attend this class. Spellcrafting is a dangerous art and can go wrong very quickly. Alaric learned this after a speel he was attempting to create went wrong, awakening a very old entity that is now linked to Alaric. 'Arcs' The Onyx Blood Curse (#onyxbloodcurse) Alaric attempted to create a spell of unknown purpose, and this resulted in the being currently known as Onyx to link itself to him. This resulted in high instability and the appearance of writhing black veins on his skin. There were a few other Professors who had noticed this, but Alaric quickly used an illusion spell to alter his appearance back to normal. [1] Battle for Hogwarts(#battleofhogwarts, #argonsarmy, #protectorsofhogwarts) Upon the attack of Argon's Army, Alaric with his newfound strength from his curse took to the front lines. The injuries and severe emotions all around the battlefield drew out Onyx, confirming that this was a being of strife. It made Alaric who is usually a kind-hearted soul relish in the bloodshed. [2] In a few very brief moments of clarity, he had realized what he had done. [3] Protecting the barrier around the school, he was gravely injured and fell. [4] He was captured, bound, and tortured for information. Upon refusing, he was killed by the Deatheater Rylee. [5] Alaric's Funeral (#alaricsfuneral) Many grieved for Alaric upon his death. He saw them before moving on, saying his final unheard goodbyes. Meanwhile, Alarics brother Tobias arrived. [6] He seemed rather sinister, but no one was quite sure about him yet. Alaric's Return Alaric was stuck in a corrupted corner of the Astral plane with the entity known as Onyx. They struggled for control over Alaric. [7] Eventually, Alaric won. He knew he had people waiting for him. [8] Upon his return to Hogwarts, he made a joke, in true Alaric fashion. [9] He had some....strange responses to his return. [10] Sunken Ship (#alamew) Alaric returned and found himself falling head over heels for Prof. Mew. [11] Things were well, up until a manipulative Deatheater named Puck polyjuiced himself to look like Mew, causing all sorts of chaos in their budding romance. [12] Onyx felt the negative emotions and attempted to talk Alaric into letting him have control. [13] He was successful in this endeavor. [14] Shattered Soul As of now, Alaric's soul is split, half of it residing in the Astral Plane with Onyx. They found a familiar face. [15] Relationships Professor Mildred Mew Upon Alaric's return, the two really hit it off. Alaric fell head over heels for them, and they were regularly seen hanging out. During all those times, Alaric had a smile on his face. Professor Elliot Vasilios Stanton Alaric's best friend. Elliot has always been there for him and has helped him quite a few times. They can often be seen cracking jokes with one another, and laughing until it hurts. Tobias Locke Alaric's brother. He attended Ilvermorny after Alaric and Tobias were separated at a young age upon their parent's deaths. They both became Aurors and worked together briefly before Alaric chose a different life path. He recently visited Hogwarts, and was ecstatic to hear Alaric was indeed still alive. Category:Characters